


fix

by avocadoconstellations



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoconstellations/pseuds/avocadoconstellations
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Some are platonic, some unrequited, and even some who died before ever meeting. It's sad but true. Everyone also has a soul mark. Something that is supposed to help you find your soulmate.The only problem.Jeremy Heere hated soulmates.





	fix

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Moly. 
> 
> Enjoy

Everyone has a soulmate. Some are platonic, some unrequited, and even some who died before ever meeting. It's sad but true. Everyone also has a soul mark. Something that is supposed to help you find your soulmate.

The only problem.

Jeremy Heere hated soulmates. More like the idea but, you get the point. His mother had always said that soulmates didn't matter and that she loved Jeremy's dad. What a fucking liar. The moment she found the one she left. Leaving Jeremy with a broken father that he couldn't fix.

His soul mark was of a cassette, the number 90 on the cover. It was located on his shoulder, tilted at an angle so it didn't look so awkward like the rest of his hormonal teen self.

He hated it to.

Another problem.

Michael Mell loved the idea of having a soulmate. Someone to understand and love him unconditionally. His parents weren't soulmates, they both never even bothered to come home most of the time. Both Mr and Mrs Mell's 'secret' affairs so easy to see. He had to have the soulmate talk with his older brother. An asshole that sometimes takes the time to care.

His soul mark was an outline of a Mountain Dew Red bottle. It was on his right hip, sitting straight up like it was sitting on Michaels hip bone.

The real mess of a backstory.

Michael and Jeremy had meet the beginning of seventh grade unlike most think. Michael sat at his desk in his first period as a lanky, pale boy made his way over. The boy sat next to him, Michaels backpack feeling like a sense of comfort as it was a Legend of Zelda, Links shield backpack. Something familiar.

"Um, a-my name i-is Jeremy" he said as he stuck his hand out to Michael. Michael simply smiled at him and took his hand.

"Michael, nice to meet-oh my god I love your shirt!".

And that's how a friendship started.

When they grew closer, older, and more comfortable around each other, Jeremy told Michael about how he hated soulmates. How his parents split because of it. They made a deal that they would never have to tell each other there soul marks. It was for the better, right?

...

But when Christine rolled around into the picture, Jeremy wanted her to be his soulmate with all his might. He wanted to be with her. He loved her personality, the way she laughed and her appearance overall.

When this happened, Michael started to hate soulmates. He knew he didn't like the way his best friend talked about Christine. How his stomach would twist in knots like an anxiety attack or someone thought it would be fun to stick a fork in his gut and twist until the last moment. How he started to feel certain feelings for his player one. How his soul mark would burn whenever he would think how he would never fully be with Jeremy the way he wanted, no, begged to be.

Jeremy loved soulmates, well the idea of them, because of Christine.

Michael started to hate the whole mural of soulmates because of Jeremy.

Then the Squip happened.

...

This is how a friendship was halted.

...

The Squip.

The Squip never mentioned Jeremy's soul mark until the night before the play, he didn't really need to since Jere was so hung up on Christine.

"Squip?" Jeremy asked into the quiet of his room.

The Squip appeared across from him, sitting in Jeremy's desk chair. This time he took the form of some boy in his algebra class.

"Yes Jeremy?".

"Do you think Christine is my soulmate?".

Now Jeremy as said earlier hated soulmates but... what if Christine really was the one, what if he won't turn out like his mom and dad, mayb-

"No, absolutely not".

Jeremy sat up on his bed to face the Squip's form better. His eyes wide with shock. What the hell? Was he really shut down that fast?

"Yes Jeremy, Christine is definitely not the one. Her soul mark does not resemble you in anyway possible".

Jeremy tilted his head in question.

The Squip sighed, hating to have to explain it.

"Christine Caligula's soul mark is that of a smart phone charger that runs down her leg were Jenna Roland's is a smart phone on her ankle, they are soulmates Jeremy".

The Squip's words broke his idea of Christine and him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled.

"You had never bothered to ask Jeremy".

Jeremy felt hurt.

"Maybe you can try to win her over though, at the play tomorrow night?".

Jeremy nodded.

He was gonna win Christine over, fuck Jenna Roland.

...

Red Mountain Dew shuts it off.

...

"Jeremy! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Squip yelled.

"Why not!?".

"Because then you'll never be...", the Squip paused.

The group of Squipped students separated from there group to reveal...Michael!

"With him".

Michael was sat on one of the stage boxes, swaying slightly. His eyes not there normal shade of warm brown that Jeremy adored about his friend. They were an electrical blue.

"I just wanna say...I'm so sorry I tried to get in you're way. Just put the bottle away and we can be together", Michael, no , squipped Michael said.

"Why is he up there?".  
"Because Jeremy, he is your soulmate".

"I love soulmates and I love you, says the voice from within. I love being with you even without, the voice in my head", Michael sung as the whole squipped teens harmonized with him.

Jeremy swore. Michael just looked so, so beautiful in the stage light. He didn't hide in his hoodie anymore, his sleeves were rolled up to reveal bracelets and his glorious tan skin. And he had that smile, the one that made him feel like everything really was gonna be okay. But his eyes. That wasn't Michael.

"That is not Michael".

"I assure you, it is. Only all his fears, anxiety, and depression has been removed".

Michael turned and smiled, oh god that smile, at Jeremy.

"I feel so...safe for once, Miah...I love you".

"That's your cue!" Said the Squip as he moved Jeremy closer.

"He'll do whatever I want?".

"That's what I promised".

"Great. Mikey... Drink this".  
...

When Jeremy woke in the hospital, he first saw Michael.

Michael his best friend.

Michael his soulmate.

Michael was in his hoodie, hood pulled up and legs squeezed to his chest in the rooms chair. He was asleep and breathing lightly. Jeremy smiled at him as he watched him sleep.

"Hey, is he your boyfriend?" asked Rich from the hospital bed over.

...

When Michael woke up he had a bad creek in his neck and Jeremy was awake. Wait. Jeremy was awake! He looked at his best friend like the world just gave him the greatest gift ever.

Jeremy chuckled at him. Michael felt tears well up in his eyes as he ran up to his hospital bed and hugged him, burying his head in the nook of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy ran his fingers through his friends hair, just basking in the moment he had.

"I love you", Jeremy said.

You see, after fighting off a Japanese super computer, you learn a couple things about your life. Like how it would've been better holding your best friends hand rather than day dreaming about more of an ideal than a real connection. How crazy you are for not noticing how wonderful you had it. How you and your best friend were made for each other. And most importantly, how you love your best friend unconditionally.

"I'm your soulmate".

Michael pulled away.

"I love you too soulmate".

Jeremy's face flushed as he looked at Michaels eyes. Brown eyes, not blue. How did he get this lucky? To have him with him? That Michael Mell loves him back. How did his life fix itself so well?

...

"What's your soul mark?" he asked, curious.

"It's a Mountain Dew Red bottle".

"Holy Shit".

...

They still had problems.

Michael was very paranoid that Jeremy was still going to leave him.

And Jeremy still had panic attacks and nightmares about the Squip.

Michael still had gotten upset about the Halloween party.

They still talked about what being soulmates would mean to them.

They were best friends.

Boyf riends.

They both had regrets.

But they loved each other and that was enough.

...

Two less problems.

A smaller mess.

A friendship fixed.

And two fixed soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @poisonedpasta
> 
> instagram: @poisoned.constellations
> 
> come scream at me


End file.
